goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles gets expelled GIGANTIC AND ENORMOUS TIME/Sent to Kenya
Summary Angelica Pickles has been a very bad student in the whole school so many times from 2015 to this year. When Mrs. Shaw told Angelica Pickles to go to the Principal's office, she refuses and break her left leg, therefore getting strongly and permanently expelled and banned from school. As a result, she gets extremely mega grounded by their parents and gets sent to Kenya for her punishment! Cast *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Kate as Mrs. Shaw *Eric as Principal Eric *Simon as Mr. Dike *Julie as Elephant012 *Dave as Drew Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles Transcript *(December 21, 2018) *Mrs. Shaw: Angelica Pickles, you two have been extremely very, very, very bad, bad, bad students in this whole entire school so many times from 2015 to this year! *Angelica: But Mrs. Shaw, Christmas day is on the 25th and I want presents! *Mrs. Shaw: Well I don't care, Angelica! Go to the Principal's office right now! *Angelica: louder NO WAY!!! I AM NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! *Mrs. Shaw: louder If you two don't go to the Principal's office, both of you go to detention right now!!! *and Joe angrily threw 2 basketballs at Mrs. Shaw very hard, causing her to fall on her back and break her left leg. *Mrs. Shaw: Ow! (X40) Ouch!! My....leg.....hurts......so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so bad!! That's it! Mr. Dike, Hongmao, Weatherstar4000video, Lantu and Elephant012, please come over here right now! Look what Moe and Joe did to me! *Dike, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, Weatherstar4000video, Hongmao, Lantu and Elephant012 came in and became shocked to see Mrs. Shaw lying on the ground in pain with her left leg broken. *Elephant012: Oh my god, what happened to you Mrs. Shaw? You're hurt very badly. *Mr. Dike: Please don't tell us that Moe and Joe did this to you! *Mrs. Shaw: Well Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric Mr. Dike and Elephant012, you all won't believe what Moe and Joe did! They threw basketballs at me! *Lantu: Oh my god! Moe and Joe are so going to get it! *Mr. Dike: Don't worry, Mrs. Shaw. We will call the paramedics to rush you to the hospital! *Mr. Dallas: Hello 911, please send in the paramedics because you'll not believe what Moe and Joe did? They broke Mrs. Shaw's leg! Hurry up and please send in the paramedics to Lakeside School! Okay, thank you! Bye! *Elephant012: Don't worry, Mrs. Shaw. The paramedics are on their way to rush you to the hospital! They will be here to bring you to the hospital in no time! *Principal Eric: And as for you, Angelica, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and they soon wrote 'We will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times. *Principal Eric: (offscreen) Angelica, come into my office right now! *to: The Principal's office. Mr. Dike, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, Weatherstar4000video and Elephant012 are very angry at Angelica Pickles and Mrs. Shaw is in a wheelchair. *Moe: What is it Hongmao? *Hongmao: Moe and Joe, Mr. Dike, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, Weatherstar4000video, Gfourtx, Elephant012 and I heard that you two had been very bad boys today at school and we all can't believe you broke Mrs. Shaw's leg! She won't recover for a long time and will have to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you two! Also, your teachers and classmates and many students have told us that you two had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable, disgraceful, hideous, cruel and horrible things from 2015 to this year like stealing SpongeBob Squarepants: Season 1 on DVD when your parents can't buy it for you both when they don't have enough money to get it back in 2015, being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, using the girl's bathroom, making fake Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, ranting on Shimajirō, saluting on Battlefield Earth, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns, getting brutally beaten up by Mufasa 399 times from 2012 to this year, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, dancing to Justin Bieber, starting food fights in the cafeteria, kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet lots of times, kidnapping Sakurako Koinuma and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Kikko Hayashida and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Marurin Sasaki and tickling her feet lots of times, letting Shenzi, Ed and Banzai chase Marurin Sasaki, kidnapping Kento Koshiba and tickling his feet lots of times, kidnapping Kirinta Kusano and tickling his feet lots of times, getting held back to preschool lots of times, letting a pack of wolves chase Mimirin Midorihara, kidnapping Monta Kimura and tickling his feet lots of times, getting sent to bed early lots of times, kidnapping Patty Rabbit and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Fanny Fox and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Roxie Raccoon and tickling her feet lots of times,.kidnapping Suzie Squirrel and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Portia Porcupine and tickling her feet lots of times, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, letting a bear chase Mimirin Midorihara, tickling Sakura Shimano's feet lots of times, cursing at Jimmy Neutron while he was teaching during Science class, killing Barney so many times, smoking in the cafeteria, throwing basketballs at Snow White and Rapunzel while they were teaching during German class, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet lots of times, tickling Nene Momoyama's feet lots of times from 2012 to this year, bombing Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe lots of times, destroying vending machines, tickling Ushio Shimano's feet lots of times from 2013 to this year, throwing sand at people, giving people Barney errors, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, bullying and picking on Sophie the Otter and her family and cousins, making fun of Azura's dirty feet after Moe and Joe kidnapped her and tickle tortured her feet with acrylic paint, infesting Azura's feet with germ monsters, spraying Shimajirō Shimano with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Mimirin Midorihara with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Nyakkii Momoyama with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Sakurako Koinuma with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Marurin Sasaki with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kikko Hayashida with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kento Koshiba with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Kirinta Kusano with crybaby gas lots of times, spraying Monta Kimura with crybaby gas lots of times, calling the Muppet Babies stupid, calling Henry and June's child stupid, tickle torturing Minerva Mink while you two let Pedro and Edro, Jimmy De Santa, and Dimitri Rascalov rob the bank, creating the evil versions out of Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima, making grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, letting Nathan Pearson sending Toni Toponi to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe, letting Penny and Mitch get Hercules on DVD and Sonny Forelli kill Jake the Kangaroo Mouse, getting Sophie the Otter arrested lots of times, tickle torturing Minerva Mink and Lola Bunny lots of times, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, stinking up the hallway with stinkbombs, meeting Wolvlin and going to Chuck E Cheese's without permission, kidnapping Sarah West and tickling her feet in the dungeon with Wolvlin by forcing her to give you and Wolvlin pocket money so that you both can buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD, reigniting the 2nd Cold War by insulting Margaret Tiger and ruining the peace talks Daniel Tiger and Shimajirō Shimano were about to have, hiring Vladimir Makarov and his terrorist organization killing hundreds of innocent people at the Fred Roger's International Airport and end up getting sent to the Baron's Fortress until school starts again in September on the 17th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral, stealing the Christmas decorations and getting grounded on Christmas with Charlie and Lola, destroying the DVDs and Blu-rays that you, Charlie and Lola got for Christmas, getting revived by Kleines Archloch, scaring Henry and June in the bathtub, getting beaten up by Kion and the Lion Guard 200 times from 2016 to this year, getting sent to and escaping from the Pride Lands lots of times, setting the school on fire, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, tickle torturing Dark Magician Girl's feet with acrylic paint, releasing Noobs from prison, stealing the classroom TV and watching PAW Patrol in class, escaping from Disney World, watching Sherlock Gnomes at the Omega Cinemas 3 times, calling Belldandy a crybaby during Marley and Me, trying to feed Zara Young to a Mosasaurus, misbehaving at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral, misbehaving on the way to see Mary Poppins Returns, going to the Lookout Tower without permission, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, hurting Azura and getting grounded on Easter, released the Aliens from Prison and have them attack Roll Light, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Hank, Kai, Freddy Fazbear, Ace and Geon Jr. as they're the enemies to them and being from Camp Lazlo, sent Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania to Da Planet of Stupedigy, sent Maria Posada to Da Planet of Stupedigy and all the other horrible things you both had done from 2012 to this year! Your behaviors are awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, extremely hideous and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending you both from school until September of 2018! Instead, you two are extremely strongly mega hyper permanently expelled and banned from this school forever permanently! You two are the hyper worst students ever in the world!! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again and we're calling your parents about this!! *Angelica: louder Curse you all Hongmao, Lantu, Mr. Dike, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host, Weatherstar4000video, Gfourtx and Elephant012!!! And curse this school!!! *to: Angelica Pickles at her house happy while Jazz is playing in the background. *Angelica: Yay, I'm finally expelled from school forever permanently! Time to celebrate! *Angelica: No more school! (X20) *and Charlotte Pickles appear as Jazz stopped playing and the Scary sound effect played loudly. * Drew Pickles: Moe and Joe! We and your brothers PriceYes ShepherdNo and JaegersYes KaijusNo want a word with you both! * Angelica: Back off Mom and Dad! I'm trying to celebrate! * Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, if you talk smack to us one more time, we will get the Lion Guard to beat you two up for the 201st time! * Angelica: OK, I'll listen. But make it quick. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1